


Written in a Play

by Seikina25



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Aziraphale & Anathema Device Friendship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Featuring poems I have written that may or may not fit as a song, High School AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaker Anathema Device, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikina25/pseuds/Seikina25
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale met in musical play showdown. They are both actors from different classes, the same batch but both are the main actors from the opposing side. Aziraphale is from the Drama Club and Crowley is from the Musical Play Club. From the showdown, only one would be picked to be performed for the after school play. Because of an incident, coupled with multiple misunderstandings, Crowley and Aziraphale became the pair instead in a joint musical play collaboration of the clubs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Written in a Play

A light breeze flew by, weak enough that it doesn’t lift skirts but strong enough to cool down the afternoon sun’s heat. It is not too hot, except for those watching from the bleachers of a football practice match. There weren’t many people that came to watch. Most of them were using the field as a meeting place for school projects or weekend getaway plans. Only a handful were really there to cheer their school’s varsity team. It was a great afternoon overall, and a lot were at ease or calm.

It did nothing to calm someone’s mood. She is radiating an aura that screamed ‘leave me alone’, finally standing up from where she was seated from the bleachers. Deciding that it was time to get back, she began to walk along the path from the football field towards the main building.

Anathema is suspicious. Well, she has always been suspicious, even if she looks aloof most of the time, but it is different this time. She has been in and out the drama club, writing here and there whenever her plot bunnies came to play. Sure, her club is responsible for the after school play that they will be holding soon but she had not expected for the other members to create another club, which was supposedly about a category in their club that should be a speciality of some of them. But right after the drama club meeting two to three weeks ago that they conducted, everything was starting to fall apart.

Musicals have a soft spot in her heart. But for the love of everything that is artistic, she cannot write musical play performances. She knew all too well that she wouldn’t do it any justice. So all ideas that will lead up to musicals, she turned them all down. As the only writer in the club, she couldn’t risk it. No one was experienced in acting and singing at the same time. It was decided that it will not push through yet and with a majority vote, too. She thought that it was understood. Well, she was wrong. She underestimated their determination.

Those members liked the idea of musicals so much that they created the musical play club. And that is where she began to feel as if something is being planned in the background. She is speculating that it could be a rebellion of sorts when she says a musical play is not a good idea at this time. But now, she thinks something is at play- literally and metaphorically.

The creation of the club sounded stupid and the reason was shallow. Either way, Anathema couldn’t believe that the student council were in favour of its creation. Needless to say, she had lost almost half of her members and all the future recruitment. The moment the other club had opened its doors for new members, many flocked in with curiosity, leaving Anathema and her fellow club members at a loss for words. And all this happened in just two weeks. 

It didn’t help that her reputation is stained. There were many rumours going around that she has a witch inclination. She didn’t confirm nor deny it. Now she wished she had. Then again, she couldn’t deny the fact that it makes her giddy to make them afraid of her. 

Now that there are more members to the new club, Anathema’s gut feeling cannot be ignored. Her suspicions aren’t helping either. She had to be sure that the creation of that club is not a plot to remove her club. She worked hard for it to become as productive as it is now. If she can create a way to merge back her members, she would do it. If she is wrong about the Musical Play club created to remove her from the picture, she is more than willing to accept their founding. But if otherwise, she hoped she was wrong because she has no idea what she will do.

Anathema looked up, finally noticing that she had bowed her head as she contemplated. She stopped walking, in favour of looking at the name from outside the door. 

_ Student Council. _

She also noticed a sign from outside the door.

_ Meeting in progress. Do not disturb. _

A wicked smile came to her face. Oh, they have never told anyone that the student council has a meeting today, which they should have. Barging in would not help her reputation at all. If another rumour comes around that she has clairvoyance or a relative that can see the future, she’ll either dread it or enjoy it. But that is not a thought for now. She took a deep breath and took on a serious expression.

It is now or never.

Anathema opened the door, masking her surprise to find that it was not locked at all. She paused, looking at everyone in the room with a few seconds of eye contact. She nodded her head when she realised that all of them were present.

“Excuse me.” She started. She looked from the Vice President of Finance to the Vice President of Publicity. “Did you guys remember me? I would like to propose an idea.”

No one was speaking at the moment, which meant that they are either going to ignore her suggestion later, or she has their attention. Anathema let out a knowing smile, making eye contact with the student council president, as if she knows that they just can’t ignore her, not with the rumours going around.

Definitely worth it.

“I want a musical play showdown between the drama club and the new founded club.” A pause and with a knowing smile-turned-wicked, she continued, “Please?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, first ever written and posted fanfic under Good Omens. Let's see just how fluffy I can make this ^^


End file.
